Die Andere Seite
Die Andere Seite (engl.: the other side) ist ein Ort, an dem sich einige übernatürliche tote Wesen aufhalten, die ihren Frieden noch nicht gefunden haben. Es gibt keine richtige Bezeichnung für diesen Ort. Die "andere Seite" nennen es unter anderem Jeremy und Anna. Die Geister (welche früher einmal übernatürliche Wesen waren) sind dort ganz allein und sehen den Verbliebenen zu. Es ist eine Art Parallelwelt. Ein Medium ist in der Lage mit den Geistern in dieser Welt zu kommunizieren, sofern er/sie eine Bindung zum Verstorbenen hat und gerade an ihn denkt. Außerdem gibt es einen Anker zur anderen Seite. Es ist eine Person, die sozusagen mit einem Bein auf der anderen Seite und mit dem anderen Bein auf der normalen Welt steht. Die verstorbenen übernatürlichen Wesen müssen anschließend durch den Ankern hindurch gehen, was den Anker schmerzvoll ihren Tod am eigenen Körper erleben lässt. Vampire Diaries Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei In der Folge Geisterwelt ist es Vicky Donovan mit Hilfe einer Hexe gelungen sich zwischen der Geisterwelt und dem "Diesseits" zu bewegen. Matt vollzog nach Vicky's Anweisungen ein Ritual welches sie in das "Diesseits" ließ. Jedoch nutzte die Hexe dies um anderen Geistern eine "Freikarte" in das "Diesseits" zu verschaffen um ihre Angelegenheiten zu klären welches sie auch taten. Teil Vicky's Deal mit der Hexe war, das Gleichgewicht der Natur wieder Herzustellen, indem sie Elena töten sollte und somit die Petrova Blutlinie für weitere Hybridenerschaffungen zu unterbrechen. Zum Schließen der Geisterwelt benötigte Bonnie Elena's Halskette. Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf "Amara" war der Anker zur anderen Seite bis Bonnie es später wurde. In Das große Nichts ist die Andere Seite zusammengebrochen und wurde somit zerstört. The Originals Staffel Eins In Der geheimnisvolle Schlüssel erlaubt der schwache Zustand der anderen Seite es, dass Mikael mit den Lebenden agieren kann. So kann er Klaus, Hayley und Elijah jagen. Von Bonnie erfuhr Klaus, dass die andere Seite zusammen fallen wird. Genevieve erwähnte, dass die Hexen in New Orleans nicht auf die andere Seite kommen, sondern dass ihre Magie in die Erden geht. Staffel Zwei In Das Rad des Lebens erwähnte Esther, dass die andere Seite zusammen gebrochen ist. Staffel Drei In Hinter dem schwarzen Horizont erwähnte Freya, dass es keine andere Seite mehr gibt, weshalb Finn nun wirklich sterben musste. Metaphysische Gesetze thumb|200px * Außer Hexen kann niemand mit den Geistern der Anderen Seite interagieren. ** Nur Hexen können druch die Barriere kommunizieren, die die Andere Seite von der richtigen Welt trennt. * Ein Mensch, der als Mensch wiederbelebt wurde, kann zum Medium werden und so mit den Bewohnern der Anderen Seite kommunizieren. * Hexen auf der Anderen Seite können mit ihrer Magie noch immer die normale Welt beeinflussen, wenn sie einen Talisman haben oder eine lebende Hexe deren Magie kanalisiert.thumb|200px ** Eine tote Hexe kann ihren Verwandten im Traum erscheinen oder sie sogar besetzen. ** Eine lebende Hexe kann die Magie von vielen toten Hexen kanalisieren z.B. wenn viele Hexen an einer Stelle getötet wurden. Dort ist die Gegend mit Magie erfüllt, die die lebende Hexe nutzen kann, allerdings können die toten Hexen die Magie auch unterbrechen, wenn sie sie für unsinnig halten. thumb|200px ** Eine mächtige Hexe kann bewirken, dass ein übernatürliches Wesen ein Zeichen in der normalen Welt hinterlassen kann, indem es kurz mit der phyischen Welt interagieren kann. Dafür kann eine lebende Hexe einen Zauber sprechen, damit alle lebenden Übernatürlichen die Geister sehen können. ** Wenn ihr Körper erhalten blieb, kann eine Hexe in diesen zurückkehren, wenn sie eine große Magie-Quelle kanalisiert z.B. eine ganze Blutlinie.thumb|200px * Es gibt eine Barriere, der Schleier, der die Andere Seite von der normalen Welt trennt. Mit Expression kann der Schleier gesenkt werden, was noch ein Expressionsdreieck und ein besonderes Himmelsereignis oder ein magisches Objekt (z.B. Silas Gruftstein) benötigt. * Die Andere Seite ist an einen übernatürlichen Anker gebunden, dieser war lange Amara, doch Qetsiyah übertrug diesen Status auf Bonnie, damit der Anker weiter existieren konnte. * Wenn ein Übernatürlicher starb, musste er den Anker passieren, der daraufhin den Todesschmerz des Übernatürlichen erleben musste. * Wenn der Schleier der Anderen Seite mittels Expressionsdreieck gehoben wird, werden alle toten Übernatürlichen wiederbelebt. Wenn die andere Seite zerstört wird, indem der Anker zerstört wird, werden die Geister befreit und können Frieden finden. * Es existiert neben der Anderen Seite noch die dunkle Welt, die in Das verlorene Mädchen das erste Mal gesehen wurde, als Katherine nicht durch den Anker gehen konnte. Stattdessen wurde sie in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Später sah man Vicki, Maria und Silas ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit verschwinden. Frühere Bewohner * Auch wenn er oder sie nicht auf der Anderen Seite gesehen wurde, ist es bekannt, dass alle übernatürlichen Wesen auf die Andere Seite kommen, die in den letzten 2000 Jahren gestorben sind. * Anmerkung: Da die Andere Seite zerstört wurde, haben die Bewohner enweder Frieden gefunden oder wurden in die dunkle Welt gesogen. Doppelgänger * Tom Avery * * Katerina Petrova (Die dunkle Welt) * Tatia * * Unbenannte Salvatore-Doppelgänger * * Elena Gilbert (wiederbelebt) * Stefan Salvatore (wiederbelebt) Urvampire * Mikael * (ehemals) * Finn Mikaelson * (ehemals) * Kol Mikaelson (ehemals) Verstärkte Urvampire * Alaric Saltzman (wiederbelebt) Vampire * Alexia "Lexi" Branson (Frieden gefunden) * Sage * * Mary Porter * * Pearl * * Harper * * Noah * * Bethanne * * Jesse * * Anna (Frieden gefunden) * Ben McKittrick * * Rose * * Bill Forbes* (Frieden gefunden) * Logan Fell * * Henry Wattles * * Frederick * * Vicki Donovan (Die dunkle Welt) * Isobel Flemming * * Will * * Cody Webber * * Slater * * Troy * * Trevor * * Finns Blutlinie * * Kols Blutlinie* * Jenna Sommers (Frieden gefunden) * Joey * * Nadia Petrova (Frieden gefunden) * Farmer John * * Max * * Thierry Vanchure * * Kieran O'Connell * * Diego * * Damon Salvatore (in die Gefängniswelt gekommen, wiederbelebt) * Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John (wiederbelebt) Werwölfe * Ansel (ehemals) * Ansels Familie * * Halbe Werwolf-Gemeinde * * George Lockwood * * Mason Lockwood * * Richard Lockwood * * Benjamin Lockwood * * Eve * * Stevie * * Brady * * Jules * * Barnette Lockwood * * Hayleys Eltern * * Guerrera-Familie * * Jacob Lockwood * * Tyler Lockwood (wiederbelebt) Hybriden * Kimberley * * Tylers Rudel * * Adrian * * Chris * * Paige * * Paiges Rudel * * Ray Sutton * * Dean * * Tony * * Daniel Warren * * Mindy * * Dwayne * Hexen * Qetsiyah (Frieden gefunden) * Esther (Gelang auf die Ahnen-Seite und fand dann Frieden) * Ayana (Frieden gefunden) * Gloria * Emily Bennett * Valerie LaMarche * Silas (Die dunkle Welt) * Mr. Petrova * * Mrs. Petrova * * Katerinas Unbenannte Schwester * * Gregor * * Jonas Martin * * Luka Martin * * Greta Martin * * Bree * * Sheila Bennett (Frieden gefunden) * Maddox * * Hazel * Alte Hexe * Bonnie Bennett (Der Anker, in die Gefängniswelt gelangt, wiederbelebt) * Massak * Caitlin Shane * Sam Shane * Tote Hexen * * Aja * Ajas Zirkel * Mia * * Maria (Die dunkle Welt) * Markos (Die dunkle Welt) * Unbenannte Traveler * Lucas Parker (ehemals) * Tanielle Soso Übernatürliche Jäger * Alexander * * Connors Freund * * Connor Jordan * * Galen Vaughn * * Jeremy Gilbert (wiederbelebt) * Ursprüngliche Mitglieder der Fünf * * Vicente Cruz * Menschen * Matt Donovan (Zeitweise durch den Gilbert-Ring) * John Gilbert (Zeitweise durch den Gilbert-Ring) * Johnathan Gilbert (Zeitweise durch den Gilbert-Ring) * Samantha Gilbert (Zeitweise durch den Gilbert-Ring) * Alaric Saltzman (Zeitweise durch den Gilbert-Ring, Staffel 1-3) * Jeremy Gilbert (Zeitweise durch den Gilbert-Ring, Staffel 2-4) Trivia * Qetsiyah erschuff die Andere Seite, um die Ewigkeit mit Silas verbringen zu können und ihn von Amara zu trennen. * In Das große Nichts wird die Andere Seite zerstört. * Wahrscheinlich wurde die Andere Seite mit Expression erschaffen. Galerie Matt_Vicki-ghostworld.png Siehe auch en: The Other Side Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Verstorben